1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application protection system and method, and more particularly to an application protection system and method on a touch display of a handheld device,
2. Description of Related Art
The development and application of handheld devices are extremely rapid. The development trends from mobile phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) in early times to tablets and smart phones, enabling that convenience brought by the handheld devices to people has been indispensable in people's daily life.
The handheld devices in early times are controlled and operated in a key manner; however, a large space is occupied in the key manner, indirectly limiting a display screen of the handheld device.
Up to this day, due to the development of touch panel technologies, the existing handheld devices (for example, tablets and smart phones) get rid of the old manner in which the handheld devices are controlled and operated by depending on keys, and use a touch manner to control and operate the handheld devices, so that a wider screen can be applied on the handheld device and the user can use and operate the handheld device more conveniently.
In the case that the handheld devices are controlled and operated in the key manner in early times or in the current touch manner, for privacy of the user, personal data of the user is generally protected through a screen lock function, that is, the screen of the whole handheld device is locked, so as to achieve a protection effect.
However, when it is required to lend the handheld device to another person for use, it is ineffective to protect the personal data of the user through the screen lock function, resulting in a risk that the personal data of the user is stolen and usurped.
To sum up, it can be known that, in the prior art, the problem that there is a risk when the handheld device performs protection on the personal data of the user through a screen lock function exists for a long time, so it is actually necessary to propose improved technical means to solve this problem.